The present invention relates to telecommunication networks and more particularly to service request submission and handling in a telecommunication service management system.
Many services are offered by local service providers. Such services include, but are not limited to, telephone services, internet services, home shopping services, etc. Often, a local service provider does not offer expanded services, i.e., services out of their service area. Thus, customers are forced to rely on larger, i.e., national and/or international, service providers for services provided outside the service area of the local service provider. For example, many local telephone service providers do not offer long distance service. Customers of the local providers rely on long distance companies for long distance telephone service. However, several problems are inherent when offering services through a secondary provider. One such problem is that the integration of services between the two providers is not streamlined, creating connection problems such as intermittent service and sometimes even total failure of the service. Other such problems include validating that a service is authorized or that it has been cancelled or revoked. Further, larger service providers often must rely on the local service providers to collect payment for the services rendered by the larger service providers.
Many of the larger service providers offer similar or the same services to customers of local service providers while simultaneously providing expanded services to the customers of the local service providers. This gives customers the option to choose alternate, and often more reliable, service. However, a larger service provider often is limited to utilizing the systems of the local service providers. For example, a large telephone company could offer localized services to customers but would have to utilize the existing wiring of the local telephone company in order to avoid the high cost of installing wiring between the customer and the large telephone company. Thus, the larger service provider is left at the mercy of the local service providers through which its services are offered, and which are often hostile to the larger service provider attempting to enter xe2x80x9ctheirxe2x80x9d market.
An important aspect of achieving reliable service is efficient processing of service requests. Once the customer has decided on his product configuration, a service request needs to be sent to allow the appropriate LSP""s to provide the required services. The service request, for example, allows for provisioning components, i.e., the decomposition or break-up of the service request allowing the components to be sent to various LSP""s. These components, for example, allow the LSP to provide new access lines or provide loop connectivity. This process currently suffers from inefficient management and processing of the service requests. Without the proper handling of service requests, there cannot be a rapid entry into local markets. The inconsistencies associated with current LSP processing further compounds the problem. Also the number of participating LSP partners are growing and therefore the number of service requests to fulfill their needs. The challenge is to keep unit costs of providing services down while the volume of requests grows.
It can be seen that there is a need for a proper handling of service request rapid deployment into the local market.
It can also be seen that there is a need for the proper handling of the service request in the local activation management environment to provide efficient transfer of provisioning components.
To overcome the limitations in the prior art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention generally discloses service request submission and handling in a telecommunication service management system, and more particularly describes a proper handling of the service request in the local activation management environment to provide efficient transfer of provisioning components.
The present invention solves the above-described problems by providing a process for submitting and handling service requests in the local activation management.
A process in accordance with the principles of the present invention provides an interface with a plurality of communication systems for receiving a request generated by one of the plurality of communication systems, wherein the request provides transactional information. The request is translated into a protocol comprehendible by another one of the plurality of communication systems. A modified request is generated that governs execution of the request, wherein the modified request includes elements from a plurality of predetermined communication services. The modified request is processed by one of the plurality of communication systems.
Other embodiments of a system in accordance with the principles of the invention may include alternative or optional additional aspects. One such aspect of the present invention is the step of decomposing the request elements into at least one component to be transferred to one of the plurality of communication systems.
Another aspect of the present invention includes generating status that is maintained within the component, wherein the status will determine a need for additional communication between communication system.
Another aspect of the present invention includes the logging of the request in a storage medium.
Another aspect of the present invention includes activating the elements of the components, wherein the elements activate a communication system service.
Another aspect of the present invention includes comparing the transactional information with predetermined network information, the comparison including decisions based on business rules.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and form a part hereof However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to accompanying descriptive matter, in which there are illustrated and described specific examples of an apparatus in accordance with the invention.